


Happier Yet

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happier Yet

They were almost kissing – John could already feel Rodney's breath against his lips – when Rodney lost it again, offered a hiccup of laughter and snorted as he tried to cover. John bit his lip, tried to be the steady one, the one who had focus and could pull them back from the brink of insanity, but who was he kidding? It was _funny_ , goddamit, absolutely fucking hilarious, and he had Rodney's face between his palms and Rodney was making noises like a balloon letting out air, and god, he gave up, leaned his forehead against Rodney's, laughed and laughed until he couldn't actually stand without leaning most of his weight against Rodney, who happily couldn't stand without leaning of his weight against the wall.

"No, really," Rodney said at least, waving a hand weakly. "I got it. I got it this time, I got it." John swallowed hard, nodded at a patch of wall over Rodney's shoulder, said, "Right. Okay. You're going in," and there was a pause, a fragile bit of quiet, the kind that only exists to be ruined by explosive laughter, and Rodney's spit-take did the job.

"We are never," John wheezed, face mashed helplessly against Rodney's shoulder, "ever, getting laid."

Rodney keened. "I know," he hiccuped. "Oh fuck, that's funny." Which just made John gird his loins – he was a goddamn Lieutenant Colonel in the Air Force, he could do this – and land a clumsy lip-smack on Rodney's cheek. Rodney hooted, then smothered his laughter as best he could and said "Thank you?" He was bleary eyed, and turning pink from the effort of not collapsing in a heap, and John mashed his lips together, looked at the floor, said, "You're welcome?" but his voice broke – traitorous fuck! – on the second word and they snorted in tandem, sinking to the floor, gleeful, resigned.

"Your kneeeeees," John gasped between the _har, har, hars_ that had hold of him.

"I know!" Rodney cackled, and well, that more or less settled that.


End file.
